


To Protect You, my Love

by BlackOrder4Ever



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Complete, Concept, Don't Judge Me, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, My First Fanfic, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, relationship, sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackOrder4Ever/pseuds/BlackOrder4Ever
Summary: The Black Order has 2 new members: A human who has lost his family,friends,planet and love. And a warrior woman who has lost her arm and planet. The story is about their relationship.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I know the story is a bit off and its not ordinary (CorvusxProxima) But i like testing new ideas  
> And im sorry for the English.

"Come my child,we have to choose weapons for you and start your training." Said the Maw as we walked into the armory. I was standing next to him.Inside the room were cases full of various weapons including swords,knives,blasters,spears,armors so mostly any type of weapon ever made.

"Choose whatever you like child." As we walked I stopped at the blaster Thanos showed me the day he took me from Earth.

"I want this one!"

"Great choice,but you will need something else too.I was thinking about these knives." He opened one of the cases and took out a pair of black blades.The handles were black covered with gold symbols and markings.The knives were light but strong.

"I like these too. But I also need one more thing." As I walked up to one of the cases.Inside were a pair of blaster pistols.

"Also a great choice.I see you have taste in weapons.But your training will be extensive and hard."

"I don't care!I do whatever it takes." He didn't reply to me.

"I will talk with Thanos about your training.After I'm done meet me at Room 54. Half an hour has passed and I was waiting at Room 54. At the hall Corvus Glaive was coming. He was Thanos' right hand and the leader of the Black Order,but most importantly he was the greatest general in the universe.

"Where is Maw? He said he will train with me." 

"You must be kidding the Maw? He never trains he just watches. I am your trainer boy. Thanos said I need to teach you how to shoot,to hand to hand and with your knives but as I know you are great with those.

"I see you two are getting along." Said the Maw behind Corvus. He spun around and grabbed the neck of the Maw."Never do that again Maw or I will cut off your head." I was only laughing at that scene.

"Now let's train boy." He gave me the blaster and I shouldered it."Take it out of save and aim at the target." I did as he said. Without his order I pulled the trigger and the shot went through the target.

"Nice shot! Now aim at the second target." I aimed and pulled the trigger. Once again the shot went through it. "Let's try a moving target." The target came up and I aimed. I pulled the trigger and the target went down.

"Maw I think we found our new sharpshooter.Good job boy." Corvus was actually good with me.He was like sort of a brother to me."Now lets see what you can if the Target is behind me." He stood in front of a target covering most of it. I aimed and pulled the trigger,the shot went between Corvus' legs and hit the target. The look on Corvus' face was priceless. Maw from his seat was laughing annoyingly.

"You boy are very talented. Now lets see what you can do in hand to hand combat." We took up defensive positions. Corvus punched and I blocked,he punched again and hit my face. My nose was broken and I was bleeding."You humans are very easily broken." I puchend with anger and hit his face. He was quite mad at me. He grabbed my neck and punched my ribs.That moments Thanos walked in and saw what he was doing.

"STOP CORVUS!" He immediately stopped and dropped me on the floor. I was broken.

"Maw as you can see our new member is quite breakable so please do something about this." Said Thanos.

"As you wish master." He pulled a needle like thing and stabbed me in the neck. I passed out.

Sometimes Later.

 **"** Where am I?" I asked myself. 

It was cold and dark in the medbay. Outside i heard talking a voice so smooth it could only be one person none other then Ebony Maw himself. His voice came closer and closer until the door of the medbay opened.

"How are you feeling?" He asked while turning on the lights in the room.

"What have you done to me?" I questioned  after noticing the scars on my body.

"I reinforced your skeleton with a strong metal, you are unbreakable now" He calmly answered. From outside Corvus' voice could be heard. He seemed quite angry, beside him was his brother Black Dwarf.

"Would you like to see our new member?" Asked the Maw. Outside Corvus was now yelling at his brother.

"Of course" I replied.

"Then follow me" He gave me my uniform and we left the room. We went to the room next to the one we were just in. I didn't go in with Maw, I stood next to Corvus. Maw went in with something covered in paper. Inside a tall blue woman was laying on the bed. 

"Who is she?" I asked Corvus who looked angry and upset about the woman.

"A blue b*tch we rescued from the raid on Abafar" . Inside Maw unwrapped the thing from paper. It was a metal arm.

"Corvus would you mind coming in for a second?" Asked the Maw from inside. Just a second passed after Corvus went in and he came flying out of the room. 

"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO TOOK MY ARM!" yelled the blue woman who was storming out of the room. She grabbed Corvus by the arm with her metal hand and a  loud crack could be heard and she let him lose. Maw was  inside laughing at Corvus. 

30 minutes have passed and everyone was inside the canteen. Corvus was sitting with his brother, his arm fully regenerated, at another table was Maw and Supergiant talking and laughing, there were some Chitauri as well at their own table and there was I sitting lonely eating some weird green soup like thing. The tall blue woman came in and Corvus who was loudly talking to his brother went silent. She sat down next to me and started eating.

"What is your name Human?" She asked. 

"Domos" i answered. 

"May i ask yours?" I questioned. 

"Proxima Midnight" she replied. 

"Well good to meet you Proxima Midnight" and I smiled at her. 

" Good to meet you too Domos of Earth" She also smiled. I immediately fell in love with her smile so beautiful.

I focused so hard on her i didn't notice she already finished her meal.

"It was great talking to you Human." And just like that she left me with my cold green soup. 

I replied with a silent bye and went to my quarter. They made everything a bit smaller to accommodate my size. I fell on my bed thinking about my day, the modifications Maw made and the best think about my day: meeting Proxima. And just like that i fell asleep.


	2. Knowing each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day has past since the last chapter. Our characters will learn each others backstory and start developing feelings for eachother.

I woke up and did the usual morning things. After I was done i went down to train, my role in the Order was the weapon specialist so I mostly trained with blasters and sometimes with knifes. I got a little sweaty turing training, so I went back to my quarter and had a shower. The water was hot and it felt good. After 10 minutes I was done with the shower and was about putting some clothes on suddenly a knock was heard on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Its me Proxima, mind if I come in?" She asked.

"Just a second!" i replied while looking for something to put on.  

"Come in." i said. The door opened and she came in.

"Have a seat." I said happily. She sat down next to me on the bed.

"What brought you here?" I asked while trying hard to not to be so weird. 

"I wanted to know what a human is doing in Thanos's army? I have been wondering about this ever since I met you yesterday."

"Well the story is a bit long and I don't remember every detail of it." 

"We have time."

" I was only 14 when Thanos and his armies came to my planet, Earth's armies fell quickly and all hope was lost. His soldier rounded up everyone in the city and divided them in half, one half was about to be exterminated and the other half was left to live. I was in the one that was about to be exterminated. I grabbed  old knives and went to the front. Chitauri were standing there. I gathered all my strength and stabbed the Chitauri in front of me in the stomach. It fell on the ground, the one next to it tried to shoot me but i dodged it and jumped onto him, I stabbed it in the neck and left it to bleed out. Then i ran for the one my people called the Speaker. I tackled him to the ground and was about to stab him as well, but someone else came to see the murder. It was Thanos in a fancy golden armor. I knew who he was and with all my power i threw the knife at him but it just bounced off his armor. I still remember what he said.

"This one has courage dont kill him." He seemed quite amazed with the fact i almost murdered Maw.

"But Master he killed 2 of our guards and almost killed me." The Maw was upset

"Silence Maw, I have made my decision he will be part of the Cull Obsidian!" 

"Come small one i have something to show you."  

"He showed me the blaster I still carry today." and I pointed to the gun laying in the corner.

"How did it continue?" Asked Proxima.

"They took me aboard the Sanctuary IV and trained me, in languages,blasters, hand to hand combat and knives."

"And why were you in the medbay during the raid on my planet?" She seemed curious. 

"They "modified" me as they said, they covered my skeleton with a strong metal so nothing can break me and they slowed down my ageing process."

During the telling of my story she stood up and took a look at all the various things they let me keep from Earth.

"What is this?" She pointed on an MP4 player. I stood up and went next to her. She was a head taller than me. 

"You need to put those in your ears and when i start it music will play in it." She looked so surprised, I loved her reaction when I started the music.

"And what is that?" She pointed on an old helmet. 

"That's just an ordinary helmet the soldiers on my planet used."  

"And why do you have a picture of yourself?" She held a small picture of me.

"It's to remind me of whatever I do to serve Thanos I will always be myself."

"Can i have it?" I was surprised.

"Why do you want it?" 

"I want to make a necklace and wear it." I was pretty surprised on that answer

"I'm really sorry but I don't want to give it to you." She looked furious and for a moment I feared she will throw me out of the room and attempt to kill me. 

"Than i shall challenge you for it!" She replied and all her anger went away. I looked so shocked that she challenged me.

"It's only fair if you want something from me so what is it Domos. Or you are scared?" I was so shocked i couldn't even think.

"Well I want to know your story." 

"Ok than the challenge will be at Room 54 the soft floored one." 

"Should there be anyone else besides us?" She only replied with a no and walked to the door 

"Prepare to lose Domos!" and she smiled and walked out of my room.

20 minutes have passed and i was at Room 54, she was walking down the hall. 

"Are you ready to lose? I want that picture!" 

"Let's start and see." I replied

We took our positions a feet away from each other. We just walked circles probably looking for each others weak spots 

"How hard should I punch so you don't get hurt?" I was mocking her, and I got what i deserved a straight punch to the face. I flew into the wall 

"Hey that was not fair" I picked myself back up but she didn't leave me anytime and she punched with her metal arm. I successfully dodged it and it hit the wall leaving a mark on it. I was horrified what it could do to me. But I noticed she took another position, one that i can easily take advantage of. She left a big gap between her legs. I slid between her legs and grabbed her in a position she couldn't punch me with her hand. The thing i forgot was her metal hand. She grabbed my hand and threw me off of her. I once again landed against the wall and she once again was about to punch but this time with her metal hand. I noticed it and punched with my right.The force of both of our punches meeting was so strong that it throw us away from each other. I noticed my fist was bleeding. Both of us looked tired.

"We should both take our price I think."

"Good idea." She replied. I invited her to my quarter so she could get her picture and I could know her backstory. When we arrived Maw and Corvus was standing in my quarter arguing.

"So who won? Corvus bet Domos would win and I bet Proxima would win. So?" We looked at each other with Proxima and started laughing. 

"Did you win Domos?" Asked Corvus?

"We were at a stalemate so we I guess we both lost. So both of you lost the bet." 

"Could the two of you leave us be?" I asked them gently. They left and I gave Proxima the picture.

"So do I get to know your backstory as well?" I sat down on the site of my bed next to her.

"My planet was female dominant. I was born into a royal family, from a young age they raised me to be a soldier. My family never really cared about me,deep inside my heart I wanted them to die. At the age of 18 I got to join the Royal Guards of the Queen. Everything went fine for years. I even got to the rank of Captain.They told me that as a captain I will need to marry a high rank soldier. Without my answer they just gave me to him,like a toy.I was only told his name and rank. But everything changed one day when Thanos came. We held the palace well until a black hooded figure came in with a bigger scaly one,he looked like a gremlin. He started speaking about surrender and some tribute. We resisted paying the tribute. All of Thanos's armies came down and stormed the palace I defended the Queen but all the other guards fled. I was left alone. The gremlin came with some soldiers around 20. I took them all down and this left us in a 1 versus 1. I stabbed him in his man part and she cut of my hand. 

"So that's why Corvus was upset about you! I am the happiest man because i have met you Proxima Midnight from Abafar." I noticed she had some tears flowing down her face. I swiped them off her face and hugged her. We were hugging for something like 3 minutes, it was amazing!

"I have to go now! I also feel the same way about you Domos of Earth! She left the my quarter. Deep inside my heart I knew I will protect her no matter what.


	3. First mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proxima and Domos will go on their first mission together and something big will happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't tell how happy i am to see people are actually reading this. I dropped a hint in the chapter lets see who can find it :D.

I was making my way down to the canteen to grab something to eat in the morning. Inside was Black Dwarf sitting alone without his brother and in the corner table was Supergiant. I sat down in front of her with my food,we started talking.

"I heard you got challenged by Proxima yesterday." Said Supergiant

"I sure did!" And i showed her my fist covered in a bandage. 

"What did she challenge you for?" 

"A picture,she wanted to make a necklace out of it." 

"A what? So you got beat up for a picture? At least tell me you also asked for something." 

"Well I wanted to know her backstory. I told her mine so its only fair if i knew hers." She looked inside my head for a second with her telepathic powers.

"YOU HUGGED HER YOUR CRAZY!" She was surprised about this.

"And what if I did? She didn't refuse it. And one more thing never look inside my head again."

Outside on the hall a loud shout could be heard.

"WHERE IS HE?" It was Proxima she sounded very angry.

"You are doomed Domos!" Said Supergiant.

"Where is Domos?" Asked Proxima who was standing in the door of the canteen.

"He is right there in the corner talking to Supergiant." Replied Dwarf who was the closest to her.

"Domos i have something to show you!" She jumped over the table and sat down next to me.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"I made the necklace I told you about see." She held it in the palm of her hand. 

"It's still not finished i just wanted you to see it." She smiled 

"Do you like it?" She questioned.

"Yeah it fits you well and overall its great." I smiled at her

"Thank you i knew you would like it." And just like that she ran back to her quarter. Supergiant had to listen to all of this and the look on her face was so confused.

"What did I just witness?" 

"Good question I will let you think on it,I have to go now." I left her all confused at the table. I ran back to my quarter,changed into my uniform and went down to train on my aim. I spent at least an hour training. After I finished all of the Black Order was called into the throne room. Everyone was already there. Corvus led the way in and we followed. We kneeled down.

"Stand up!" Said Thanos

"Master why have you called us?" Asked Corvus who was our leader.

"You are going on a mission, to Rakata Prime." Replied Thanos

"All of us?" Asked Corvus.

"No, you will take the 2 newest members with you, so they can show what they are capable of." 

"And what about the rest of the Order Master? 

"They will remain aboard the Sanctuary IV. Now prepare to leave."

"We will do as you ordered Master." 

"Now leave me!" Said Thanos

We all left but Proxima stayed behind. 

"Domos you have 10 minutes to prepare Rakata prime is mostly sand so it's not a good idea to bring blasters." Said Corvus outside the throne room.

"I got it don't worry.' 

Inside Proxima was given a new weapon one that made her into a killing machine.

"Do you like it newest of my generals? I forged it myself. It's a star trapped in distorted spacetime,acting and operating as a star, supernova, and black hole at once. It can never miss.

"I love it Master!" she replied with an evil smile.

I grabbed my knives, blasters and grenades,when I was done i went to Corvus' shuttle. It was the only ship with actual paint,it looked fancy. Corvus was sitting inside.

"Where is Proxima? Would you like co-pilot seat?" another seat was between his and the co-pilot's seat.

"I'm good with this." I replied and sat down.

Eventually Proxima came in and sat down in co-pilot seat.

"We will take 20 more man." He gave the signal for the troops. 

"Are you ready for your first mission?"

Proxima and I both replied in the same time with a strong yes. The ship's engine started and we started making our way to Rakata Prime. 

We arrived probably an hour after we left the Sanctuary IV. The planet was dry and mostly sand with strong sun shining. I never liked planets like this. We landed the ship near a small village. 

"Kill everyone in the village when we get out!" Said Corvus. I grabbed my blasters and made my way to the exit. The planet was primitive no real guns, just bows and spears, so resistance was not though . But one of the villagers tried to escape. The Chitauri blasters didn't have that long range so they were useless.

"It's yours Domos, show us your skills." Said Corvus 

I took out my rifle and aimed at the poor villager. I tapped the trigger and he collapsed. The shot went right through its chest and ripped a big piece out of it.

"Is it dead?" Asked Corvus. 

"Nothing can survive a shot like that Corvus." I replied.

"Great we will leave 10 men behind to guard my ship. And we will make our may into the city."

It was a long walk and we had to murder everyone we came in contact with. After 30 minutes of walking we were at the gate. 

"Blow it up!" Ordered Corvus. The soldier planted the explosives and blowed it up. The citizens all tried to run, but we slaughtered them down one by one. I took out many lives that day. We slaughtered the entire city. 

"Now we get back to the ship and we are done for today. You did great!" We made our way back to the ship covered in blood and sand. We took our seats and tried to relax.

"Do you guys drink?" Asked Corvus and he pulled out a bottle of alcoholic drink that was under his seat. 

"I don't!" replied Proxima in disgust of the drink.

"What about you Domos? Do you drink?"

"I can take some I really need it after what we have been through today." I grabbed the bottle and drank a bit of it. It smelled really bad and the taste was worse. After an hour on flying in space,we made our way "home". We went to the throne room covered in blood and sand.

"Is it done,did you take the city?" Asked Thanos from his throne.

"It's done master." Replied Corvus.

"And how did the new members do on the mission?"

"Both of them slaughtered many of the inhabitants, they are great assets to the Order my master."

"Great news Corvus I am pleased. Now go and clean yourselfs!" 

We left the throne room.

"Proxima wait a second" I stopped her before she entered her quarter.

"What is it?" She asked

"I have something to show and tell you. Come to my quarter please." Inside my quarter i grabbed a little black box and brought it to her.

"Do you know what this is?" I questioned.

"No is it some type of explosive device?"

"No its a wedding ring my people used on my planet." and I opened the little box, a ring was inside it was made of gold and a small blue diamond rested on top of it.

"When a couple is in love for a long time and want to forge their lives together this is what they used. The man would kneel down infront of the woman and would ask "Will you marry me? " and the woman would replie with a yes" I explained.

"I have to go now Domos." 

"Wait Proxima there is another thing I wanted to tell you."

"What is it?" She was standing in front of me,she placed her hands on my shoulder.

"I...I... I Love you Proxima Midnight!" For a moment she looked surprised. She leaned down and looked into my eyes.

"I love you too Domos!" she was smiling and because she was leaning down she kissed my forehead. And just like that she  went inside her quarter. I was left there covered in blood and sand being the happiest man to ever live.

 


	4. Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The relationship will reach a new level between Proxima and Domos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe i'm actually getting kudos,that really means a lot to me :).

The day started as usual. I had breakfast,brushed my teeth and had a shower. I sat down to clean my blasters from the sand still left inside of them from yesterday's mission. I started disassembling them piece by piece but was interrupted by a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Its me Maw." The door opened and he came in.

"Thanos ordered me to tell you it's your turn to spare with little Gamora."He crossed his hands and waited for my answer. 

"Isn't that Nebulas thing?" 

"She is being fitted with  new parts,she lost again." Replied Maw.

"What room?" 

"Room 84 and prepare that she can be furious at times." Said the Maw with a grin on his face.

"Give me 20 minutes,I have to clean my blasters first." 20 minutes have passed and i made my way to Room 84. Maw already sat up on a high position.

"How are you doing little one?" I tried being nice to the little girl.

"What species are you from?" Asked Gamora.

"I'm a human from Earth. And if I'm right you are a Zehoberei." 

"Yes you're right." She replied.

"See Gamora you can be nice to  others!" Said the Maw from his seat. Gamora had a little sword and with all her force she threw it at Maw. Maw had teleportation technology in his suit so he teleported away from the sword. That little scene made me laugh hard. I went to get her sword that was stuck in the wall of the room. 

"Not bad Gamora,but we need to work on the way you throw and your speed." 

"What you mean not bad she almost chopped my head off." Maw was angry.Whenever he was angry he looked so funny. I gave the sword back to Gamora and started training her.We were training  for 3 hours straight. When we were done I was tired as hell,I somehow made my way back to my room and fell on the bed. Another knock was heard on the door just 5 minutes after I fell on the bed. I was furious for a moment.

"Who is it?" I asked with an angry voice.

"It's me Proxima my love!" 2 things went through my head. 1. She called me "my love",2. I just want to get some sleep. The door opened and she came in. She saw me lying on the bed all tired.

"Why are you so tired? What happened?" 

"I was training with Gamora for hours. I can't feel anything below my neck. I'm so tired my dear."

"Well I wanted to ask if you would also like to spare with me?" 

"Just give me 2 hours please I need some sleep now. But after that I swear I will train with you ok my dear?"

"Okay my love,we will spare at room 54 again. Now rest."She kissed my cheek and left. I fell back on my bed and made myself comfy. I slept like a baby.

2 hours have passed. I woke up and grabbed my training suit and made my way to Room 54. Proxima was already waiting inside.

"Are you feeling better?"

"So much better,I feel fresh!"

"That's great news. So are you ready?" 

"Let's do it!" We took up our defensive positions a feet from each other. Now I made the first move. I started with a punch,but she blocked it. 

"Not bad my love, but next time be a bit faster." She was teasing me. I landed a punch with my left straight into her stomach.

"Next time don't tease me my dear." She looked like she was really hurt.

"Oh my god are you okay my love?" I was so scared I really hurt her. But she faked it and I got punched in the stomach as well.

"Never drop your guard even if you're fighting a woman."

"I will remember that next time." I said as I tried to pick myself back up. Now we took new positions and none of us made a move towards the other. I was wondering what went inside her head,what move will she make. Soon I found out. She grabbed my hands and forced them behind my back. It was some sort of hold,she learned on her home planet. 

"Do you give up?" 

"Never!" I replied furiously. I was thinking how do I get out of this hold? When I noticed that i could grab her wrists even if she held my hands. I grabbed her wrists and with all my force threw her off of me. We spared for hours. Eventually both of us got really tired, and we agreed to stop. 

"This was fun!" Said Proxima 

"Indeed."

"Domos would you like to take a shower with me?" 

"Of course." I replied trying not to look too awkward. I followed her into her quarter. It wasn't as decorated as mine. She didn't even have a proper bed, Just a gel mattress,2 pillows and a blanket.

"I will go in first if you don't mind." and she started to undress in front of me, she was so beautiful. I tried not to stare at her but it was hard. She kicked her suit into the corner of the room.

"I don't mind you staring at me,we are lovers aren't we?" Damn she was so smart. But i kept my cool and didn't look. 

"Will you come and shower with me or you are afraid of looking at me? Or you just simply don't want to spend a night with a woman fully willing to be yours?" 

"What do you mean by "fully willing"?" 

"Come in the shower and I will show you!" Eventually I started undressing as well and joined her. I turned my back  when I went under the water. I felt her look on me.

"You have so many scars! So this is what they have done to you." It was the cold truth. Suddenly I felt her hands on my back. One was soft and warm the other cold but strong. She pulled me closer to herself. I felt her breasts pressing against my back. I tried resisting that feeling but I simply wasn't strong enough.

"So are you still afraid to spend the night with me in bed?" and her soft hand started making its way down to that area of my body. 

"Don't resist the feeling." She whispered into my ear. With her other hand she turned off the shower. She grabbed onto it and started moving her hand.

"Follow me" she said and started leading the way with her hand still holding the thing that made me a man. She fell on her bed and laying on her back

"Show me you can please me!" I climbed onto the bed after her and we started kissing. I started to kiss my way down her body eventually finding the spot where her thighs curved. 

"Are you sure you want this my love?" 

"Yes." I didn't need more and I took a taste of her private part. I eventually started fully taking it. She was gasping for air and eventually she even moaned. It was one of the greatest things I have ever experienced. She was grabbing onto some of the pillows she had in her bed,until she couldn't take it more. She was wet. I felt her hands on my head, she made me look up into her eyes and she pulled me up. I obeyed her. We started kissing again.

"Domos let me take all of you." I knew what she meant. I placed myself between her legs. I started moving my hip slowly and everytime a bit faster and harder. She was gasping for air when the pace was fast. Every second of  this was the best thing that ever happened to me. Seeing this woman that I truly love getting pleasured by me. 

"Domos,come!" and I obeyed. With a loud growl I was defeated and done. I departed and rested my head on her chest, just above her breasts. We were both gasping for air.

"This..This is the best thing I've ever felt in my life." My voice was weak and exhausted. I was so tired.

"Are you sleeping on me tonight my love?" I started playing with her hair.

"Do you like my hair? 

"Yes it's so smooth and relaxing to play with. And i love its color.I'm really sorry Proxima,I am so tired. And you are so soft and warm." And just as I said that i fell asleep on her.

"Sleep,Domos." She kissed my forehead and started fondling me. Sleeping on her made the world more protective and beautiful for me .

 

 

 


	5. Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many good things will happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I've ever written

Sleeping on Proxima was comfortable and amazing. I had such an amazing night.

"Wake up Domos. It's morning!"

"I don't want to this is so amazing."

"Don't act like a kid my love." Eventually I had to wake up. We had a morning shower together and made our way down to the canteen holding hands. We sat down next to each other and started talking about yesterday. 

"I want to go back in bed with you!" I really acted like a kid.

"We can do it again tonight, but until then you have to wait!" Her reply made me so happy and i couldn't wait for night. We had different plates, hers was mostly vegetables and fruits mine was mostly meat with a rice like thing. 

"What is that on your plate my love?" I asked pointing on a weird blue pear like fruit.

"It's knobblypear my dear would you like to taste it?" She but a small piece on her fork and she lifted it to my mouth. The other members of the Order looked at this so confused, but eventually they went back to eating. 

"Do you like it?" 

"It's so watery and bland, I don't like it." We finished our plates and went back to "our" quarter. 

"We should move into one quarter, what do you think?" 

"It's not a bad idea, but Thanos might not agree with it. But I would like it." Said Proxima.  A knock was heard on the door and Corvus walked in.

"Oh I didn't know you would be here Domos, come to the throne room,we are going on a mission."  Without a reply we made our way to the throne room. Thanos was sitting on his throne.

"Which planet will we attack master?" Asked Corvus.

"Yag'Dhul. Technologically advanced military planet so expect tough defenses. I want the tribute. You will take Outriders,Sakaraans and Chitauri as well as a big amount of warships and starfighters.  You have 2 hours to plan the attack Corvus. You need to capture the palace of the King.

"I will do as you said." We all bowed and left the room. 2 hours have passed and Corvus made the plan.

"Listen very carefully. We will be dropped off in pairs. Maw and Supergiant on the west side, Dwarf and Domos on the South side. Our main army will attack from East they are the distraction. I will be dropped of with Proxima on the northern side. Each team will take around 30 soldiers with them. The palace is heavily guarded with watchtowers and anti-personnel cannons. The king  probably will be locked away in the highest floor of the Palace. All the windows will be armored just as the doors. We will have constant communication on the comlinks. Good luck to you. You have 10 minutes to prepare. This will be tough." 

Each of the Order members went back to the quarters and prepared in their own way. I grabbed my blasters,knives and sniper rifle. I only wished that nothing bad will happen to Proxima and we all get back in one piece. I felt quite lucky knowing that I will be dropped off with Dwarf. He is a living tank. I made my way to the shuttle and took co-pilot seat. The travel time was long almost 6 hours. When we dropped out of the shuttle they blowed it up. The parts of it flew in different directions and some even took out the soldier we were with. We quickly got pinned down by heavy machine gun fire. 

"Corvus this is Domos we are pinned down by heavy fire! We require immediate help. Do you read me Corvus?" 

"Are they going to send help?" Asked Dwarf.

"The comlinks are jammed. We are on our own now."

"What are we gonna do?" 

"I don't know maybe try to rush it and hope for the best." I took out my rifle and started picking off some enemy soldiers. Then suddenly I had an idea.

"I have an idea but you may not like it!" I looked at Dwarf and remembered that he has unbreakable skin.

"What is it?" 

" You have unbreakable skin so... I climb on your back and all you need to do is run at them and cover your head."

 "This is crazy  BUT I LIKE IT!". I somehow managed to climb on his back and stay on it. 

"Now run as fast as you can and don't stop." He started running and literally became a tank. We made our way to the enemy's side and slaughtered everyone in the positions. Dwarf with his giant battle axe just mowed through the enemy soldiers even tearing them apart with his bare hands,and I rained down hell on the ones still in the trenches with my blasters. I gave the signal for our troops to come and take it.

"I love feeling their blood on my hand!" From all the Order members Dwarf was the only one I actually referred to as a friend.

"Corvus do you read me?" I tried the comlink again.

"Yes what is it?" Finally it worked.

"We made our way to the Palace, how are you doing?" 

"Great news but we are pinned down by heavy fire! Only if we had something long ranged." 

"You have! Proxima's spear." 

"I totally forgot that."  Proxima threw her spear at the anti-personnel turret and took it out,along with the soldier in it.

"Ok we are done. Meet at the entrance. Dwarf and Me made our way to the entrance. I noticed one of the guards was still alive and trying to crawl away.

"Please have mercy!" He said it while I took out my blaster and pointed it to its head.

"There is no mercy!" I replied coldly and shot it in the head. The door was armored so nothing could blow through it and all the windows were also covered in armor. Eventually Maw and Supergiant also made their way to the front of the palace.

"We need to get inside but how. WE CAN'T FAIL!" Corvus was so furious.

"I have an idea but it might not work." 

"What is it Domos?" 

"Follow me." I pointed to a window that had its armor stuck halfway down. 

"If I can get up there. I could take out the guards and Maw could teleport up and hack the system. It sounds crazy but it might work."

"That's crazy what if we fail?" Said the Maw.

"It's all we have and we can't go back without the tribute." Replied Corvus.

"And how are you planning to get up there the first place?" 

"I can try and throw him." Said Dwarf.

"No you can't throw that far. I thought about maybe Proxima's spear would work,she can control it so it's perfect."

"But it will burn trough your hand and you might fall down and die!" Said Proxima who disagreed with the idea.

"We have to risk it my dear. And I have this glove the armorer gave me to help me with my blaster. It is mostly heat resistant."

"We have to try it." Said Corvus.

"Well hold onto it tight." I held onto the spear and Proxima threw it. I felt its heat through the glove. But I had to hold on. It got stuck in the wall,I broke the window and jumped in. There were like 6 guards there. I killed all of them but got stabbed in the process. 

"It's done,Maw you can teleport to me." The Maw teleported to me and started hacking the system. He was done in a minute. The others started making there way up. 

"Domos great job." Said the Maw.

"Thanks but I don't feel so good. I sat down on the floor and noticed I was bleeding quite a heavy amount. The others made there way up and went into the throne room. But Proxima noticed something was wrong.

"Domos you are bleeding!" 

"I got stabbed by one of the guards.

"You need medical treatment fast or you might die." She was worried.

"It's just a stab wound my dear don't worry." I started hallucinating. The others came and  noticed something was wrong.

"HE NEEDS MEDICAL TREATMENT FAST!" I still heard Proxima worrying. But I passed out do to the blood loss.Dwarf grabbed me and started running to the flagship. 

9 HOURS LATER. 

I woke up only to find myself in a weird bright white room with nothing in it.

"Where am I? What happened? Did I die? Am I in heaven?" I started asking these questions. I was confused. I heard a voice,a voice I would always recognize. It was Proxima she was so worried and she sounded like she was crying.

"Domos don't die please I beg you, please don't leave me alone in this world! Do you hear me wake up! Don't die please!" I heard an unfamiliar voice as well.

"Wake up!" With a sudden gasp of air I was back in the real world. I looked at Proxima who was crying. 

"I will never leave you my love!" She walked next to me and hugged me. 

"Never scare me like this ever!"  I wiped off the tears on her face and gave her a kiss.

"How long have I been   unconscious?" 

"2 days,you lost so much blood. I never left your side! And there is two more thing."

"What is it?" 

"Thanos said when you wake up he wanted to talk to you.Oh and I talked to Corvus about us wanting to move together. He gave us a bigger quarter we can live in." 

"That's so good my love!And what does Thanos want to talk about?

"I don't know he didn't tell me." I stood up with a bit of assistance by my love and made my way to the throne room. Everyone was standing inside.

"So you woke up good. I heard about what you did on the mission. I was very pleased. So me and Corvus had a talk and he said that you are a great warrior,fast to think and worthy  enough to be second in command of the Black Order. Congratulations Domos."

"It's an honor to me Master." I bowed down. 

"From now on you will help to plan the attack with Corvus."

"Master I want to talk to you private if its not a problem."

"Of course its not, leave us." and he signaled with his hand and the rest of the Order walked out.

"Is this about you and Proxima being together?

"Yes, I want to marry her." 

"Are you sure about this?" 

"Yes master,I want to forge my life together with her."

"You make the plans and I will see what can I do about it." 

"Thank you Master."  I left the throne room  and made myself back to "our" quarter. I opened the door,Proxima was standing inside.

"How do you like it my love?"

"I love it!"

"We took your bed and made it a bit wider so I can sleep next to you. We got our weapons in this corner next to it our uniforms. And on the wall are all the things you kept from Earth. What do you say should we test the bed?"

"I'm really sorry Proxima but I just want to sleep."

"Ok but tomorrow promise me we will."

"I promise." We went to bed. I layed on my back thinking about how the most beautiful woman is sleeping next to me and about making the plan for our wedding. She put her normal hand on my chest and I put mine  onto it. My other hand was under her neck and was playing with her hair. Until we both fell asleep.

 

 


	6. The plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domos will make the plans for their wedding. And ask the big question.

We woke up and did the usual morning stuff. 

"So are we going to get breakfast? I'm quite hungry." Said Proxima.

"I'm not hungry my dear, so you have to eat without me." 

"You never missed breakfast before is something wrong my love?"

"No I'm just simply not hungry." She went down to the canteen,I calculated that I have around 8 minutes to do this. I ran down to the armorer and gave him the plan of Proxima's wedding dress. It was the typical human design with markings,but instead of making it white I planned it to be red. He knew what size because he made her uniform. 

"How long does it take to make it?"

"It's nothing special so probably a day."

"That's perfect! Thanks and if she ever comes down don't tell her about this okay?"

"You got my word."  I ran back to my quarter. I was lucky Proxima wasn't there. I still had around 2 minutes left so I started working on the wedding plans. It had a lot of details. She came in and saw me working on something. 

"What are you working on?" 

"Corvus wanted to see if I can plan an attack so it's like a test of some kind." 

"Can I see it?" 

"He said that whenever we are planning  I should not be thinking about you."

"He said that?" 

"He is the master strategist among us so."

"Well ok I will not distract you." She walked to the corner with the stuff I kept from Earth and took the MP4 player. She laid down on the bed and started listening to some of the songs on it. I made the steps and details of my plan.

1\. The music: When Proxima enters music will start playing and I want Corvus to control the music.

2\. Maw will play the part of the priest: He will be the one to make the words of welcome and he may take this moment to emphasize the significance of the vows we're about to exchange. This may also include a reminder of our duties and roles in marriage.

3\. Thanos will be the one to escort her to the altar. 

4\. I only want the members of the Black Order and Thanos to be part of the ceremony.

5\. After Maw finishes his speech, we will each exchange vows.

6\. We will put the rings on the others finger.

7\. The kiss. 

8\. I want the second biggest room to be decorated with flowers and such things.

"I'm done!" I left the plan on the table and went to our bed. I laid down next to her and took out the earplug from her left ear.

"Do you like this music my love?" 

"Its weird but I like it." I put the earplug into my ear and skipped to the song I intended to be the music on our wedding. 

"And how do you like this one?" 

"This one is so romantic, I love it." Now I knew what music should Corvus be playing on the day.

"I will take the plans to Thanos ,if you don't mind" I got up,grabbed the plans and made my way to the throne room.

"Master I made the plans."

"Good let me see!" I handed the plans to Thanos. 

"You want me to escort her?"

"On my planet the bride's father was the one to escort her. So I thought that you are like a father figure to us."

"We have no flowers on the ship." 

"Then we shall improvise." 

"I will see what I can do, now leave." I left and went back to our quarter. Proxima was still laying on the bed,listening to music. I laid down next to her and this is how our day has passed. 

Tomorrow was a busy day for me. I had to check Proxima's wedding dress,had to check how the decoration is doing and had to find my own wedding suit. At Least I was lucky with 2 of the 3. I took her dress up to our quarter and hid it, I found my suit so that was also done. Now I had one last thing to do and it was the hardest. I had to ask her the big question. Good think it was her turn to spare with Gamora,so I had plenty of time to prepare. I was so nervous. 2 hours have passed and she was done training with Gamora. 

"Proxima do you remember that little black box I showed you?"

"Yes what's with it?" She sat down on the side of the bed.

"And do you remember the story I told about it?"

"Yes the one with the people forging their lives together. I can't forget it." I kneeled down in front of her and opened the little black box.

"Proxima Midnight will you marry me?" her face looked so surprised.

"YES DOMOS I WILL." She was so happy. It was such an emotional scene. I was so happy. I hugged her tight and I just didn't want to let go.

"I have another thing I want to show you my love."

"What is it?" I opened a big cabinet and inside was her wedding dress.

"Do you like it?" 

"Is this for me?" I loved her reaction.

"Yes I designed it for you. This is what you will wear on our wedding day. I didn't make the plans for an assault on a planet I had to lie. I made the plans for our wedding my love." 

"I can't explain how much I love you my husband." She grabbed me by the shoulders and started pushing me to the bed. I fell on the bed.

"You promised this!"  She smiled.

"I promised it." The way I said it made her chuckle as she slid onto the bed. 


	7. Forever

I woke up earlier than Proxima. I grabbed my suit,wrote her a note and made my way to Room 98. Inside the Order members were putting on the last touches of the detail, I was nervous and also happy. I dressed up into my suit and checked my wedding vow. It was funny only 4 chairs were in this big room. In our quarter Proxima woke up and saw the note saying.

"My dear I had to leave early to see if everything is right. This day is special for us. This is the day we get married and forge our lives together. Your dress is in the biggest cabinet,also Thanos will be the one to escort you to the altar." Thanos was outside waiting for her to be ready. But we had one major problem. The rings were still in our quarter and I said that the groom can't see the bride until she comes in. I looked at Supergiant.

"Supergiant you have to save me please. You have to get the rings before the ceremony starts. Would you do it for me?" 

"It's your day so why not." She left the room and made her way to our quarter. She had to be quick and stealthy so she doesn't get noticed. But she did it. She made her way back and gave Maw the rings. I was still so nervous. 20 minutes have passed.

"They are coming." Said  Dwarf who was on the hall. 

"Corvus only start the music when they enter okay?" 

"You got it." They entered the room and the music started. Proxima was so beautiful in her red dress almost like in a dream, and Thanos in his fancy golden armor walking next to her. 

"We gather here to unite Proxima Midnight and Domos in marriage  Their decision to marry has not been entered into lightly and today they publicly   
declare their private devotion to each other. The essence of this  commitment is the acceptance of each other in entirety, as lover, companion, and friend.A good and balanced relationship is one in which neither person is overpowered nor absorbed by the other, one in which neither person is possessive of the other, one in which both give their love freely and without jealousy. Marriage, ideally, is a sharing of responsibilities, hopes, and dreams.It takes a special effort to grow together, survive hard times, and be loving and unselfish. Do you both pledge to share your lives openly with one another, and to speak the truth in love? Do you promise to honor and tenderly care for one another, cherish and encourage each other, stand together, through sorrows and joys, hardships and triumphs for all the days of your lives?" Maw nailed it as the priest.

"We do." He grabbed the rings.

"May these rings be blessed as a symbol of your union. As often as either of you look upon these rings, may you not only be reminded of this moment, but also of the vows you have made and the strength of your commitment to each other." I grabbed my ring and started saying my vow to her.

"Proxima Midnight when I met you I feared you might attempt to kill me,but as we started knowing each other more and more I realised I found my soulmate in you. From knowing each other's backstory and sparing together,going on our first mission the only thing that was in my head is that I love you. You are kind,loving,understanding,beautiful and most important you are my wife. With this ring I thee wed. And I swear to protect you.my love." I took her hand and placed my ring on her finger. I looked at the other order members: Dwarf was crying,Supergiant was happy and Corvus somehow managed to sneak in some food so he was just eating.

"Proxima it's your turn to read you vow." 

"Domos you know me better than anyone else in this world and somehow you still manage to love me. You are my best friend and one true love. There is still a part of me today that cannot believe that I'm the one who gets to marry you. I want to live my life with you and die beside you. From the moment I knew your backstory I looked at you as a survivor like me. We spared together,went on missions together, and we lay in bed together. You are my other part that I will never let go of. You showed me so much in life and I thank you for this. I promise to hold your hand every night. I love the way you always brighten my day. With this ring I thee wed. And I swear to protect you, my love!" She took my hand and placed the ring on my finger.

"Go now in peace and live in love, sharing the most precious gifts you have the gifts of your lives united. And may your days be long in this universe. I now pronounce you husband and wife. Domos you may kiss the bride." We kissed and from now on we referred to each other as wife and husband. After all this was done some of the order members said a good wish to us.

"I still can't believe you are married,but at least you are happy."- Supergiant.

"Domos I hope this doesn't changes you in a way we will not bust skulls together anymore!"-Dwarf.

"I never approved of marriage,but you two were meant for  each other and I hope you will be even stronger in battle."-Corvus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started doing this thinking nobody would read this,but I soon realized that people actually like this.  
> I would really thank Duskkodesh for insipiring the making of this story. I loved every second of writing this. I am so happy the way this turned out to be.


End file.
